The Morning Star's Fall
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: The day Lucifer fell was the day Heaven fell silent. After disobeying his Father's commands, he was cast down from grace and locked away in the Cage for centuries. This was the day everything changed.


**I found this half-finished on an old document and decided to complete it. This is kinda my version on how Lucifer fell from grace and how the Mark helped twist him. For anyone who doesn't know the Mark, I mean the Mark of Cain, which held the Darkness (Amara) and was given to Lucifer before he gave it to Cain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the one line from Hammer of the Gods.**

* * *

Heaven, after being filled for decades with shouting and thundering of the two eldest Archangels' graces, was almost completely silent, only the occasional whisper falling from one of the lesser angels' lips as they spoke about what would become of God's Morning Star. All of Heaven knew the once beloved and brilliant Archangel was now twisted and cold, grace dark and filled with hatred, and after doing what no angel have ever dared to do – sin against Him, their Father – tension filled the air as they waited for God to pass judgement on the wayward angel.

Lucifer, said wayward Archangel, currently sat in one of Heaven's jail cells, head bowed in shame for falling so low as to commit such crimes against his Parent, the one whom he loved dearly. The six brilliant white wings on his back drooped, feathers brushing against the ground and were no longer glowing, instead a dull white colour as he awaited his punishment.

Fear and anger ate away at his grace as the never ending battle between himself and the Darkness within him fought, Her wicked words trying to once again corrupt him, to as She had said, "Destroy what Her brother had loved to make Him feel how He had hurt Her."

The Morning Star feared his Father's wrath, knowing that his Father would not be pleased with his actions, but at the same time, Lucifer felt anger bubbling deep down inside him, formed from the isolation he had received. No matter how many times he had pleaded to their Creator and Michael it wasn't his fault, that the Archangel wasn't fully in control, no mercy or sympathy was directed his way. As well as, the white winged Archangel was bitter at how his older brother had reacted towards their Father's words.

He had commanded for all angels and Archangels to bow down to His newest creation, humans, and no matter how hard he had tried, the Darkness inside of him twisted Lucifer and caused him to resent such beings. To see only the flaws and mistakes they caused.

Narrowing his eyes, Lucifer glared at the stone floor, grace flared with anger. How dare his older brother, his role model and one whom the Light Bringer had looked up to, love such flawed creatures more than _Him_? No such creatures were more powerful and more deserving of their love than their Creator and yet Michael and most of Heaven didn't see that!

Lucifer shuddered as he felt the grip of the Darkness chilling his already cold grace, twisted his thoughts of humans. She whispered how he was the Morning Star! God loved him then cast His son into the shadows as He replaced the Archangel for hairless apes. At this, Lucifer huffed, unable to imagine how they deserved his love or the love of Heaven's angels either. Why should he, the most beautiful and bright angel God had ever created bow down to creatures below him, to beings that were nowhere near the perfection he and his siblings were?

The anger inside him choked out the fear and he stood up, furious. Head snapping up, the pure white wings on his back flared out, arching as high as the cell ceiling would allow and punched the stone wall before him. It chipped and cracked, but no serious damage was done to it. Ignoring the pain, he gave an animalistic snarl. _How dare those abominations turn his siblings against him! They were the reasons he was shunned and trapped here!_

He punched the wall again, pain flaring from his bruised knuckles.

 _His Father_ had _to have made a mistake, commanding such things! Bowing down to them? The humans should be bowing down to his Father and them!_ He growled, blasphemy filling his thoughts as he accused of his Parent of being anything but perfect.

Yet, through all his anger and the wicked words of Amara, a tiny twinge of guilty began to form along with pain in his grace and giving a shaky exhale, Lucifer punched the wall a third time. _There was no room to feel guilty of his actions,_ He'd try to remind himself as his grace lashed out to his cell walls, cracking and leaving scorch marks everywhere. Lucifer was too distracted by his hatred and resentment to hear the light patter of feet on stone.

"Yikes, Luce! What'd the wall do to you?" The other angel asked, noting the damage of the stone wall, all the dents, and chips of stone on the ground. "Did it insult your wings or something?"

Hearing the humour in the angel's words, Lucifer turned around to find Gabriel standing on the other side of the bars, watching him with careful gold eyes. So long had it been since the Morning Star last saw his little brother and he missed the fun they'd have together.

"Gabriel," he said, a slight frown forming on his face, slowly lowering his wings and folded them on his back. Pushing down the anger, Lucifer tried to remain civil to the Messenger, one of the very few angels that didn't fear him.

A sad smile formed on Gabriel's face. "Hey," he replied, the joy that he once had gone. Taking a step forwards, Gabriel gave a sigh. "Luci, I hate seeing you like this. You shouldn't be locked away, brother. I know it wasn't your fault."

Good old Gabriel, his little brother whom had faith in him, no matter what happened. Even after having long since been a fledgling, whenever he was upset or scared, Lucifer was the one the gold winged Archangel ran to for comfort and it pained him that his baby brother was hurting. He wanted to speak but was fearful of hurting him, of pushing away the Archangel whom he raised and who doted on him.

"Why can't you just apologize to Mikey, brother? Maybe he'll forgive you and say sorry as well for locking you away here in such a place. Then we can talk to Father and fix everything, making like how it once was," Gabriel whispered, a pleading look in his golden eyes. "We can be a family still, just the five of us: Michael, Raphael, you, me, and Dad. Don't you want that?"

Yes, he did want that, to be a family still but Lucifer knew it was not his fault for being shamed for having an opinion – even if it wasn't fully his – and knew Michael would never listen. "I can't, baby brother," he admitted, turning away to not face the look of pain on the Messenger's face.

Reaching inside the cell, Gabriel tried to grab his big brother, only able to have his fingertips brush against the snow-white wings of the older Archangel. "But if you just-"

"Just what Gabriel?" Lucifer spat, spinning on his heel to face Gabriel once more, red eyes narrowed. "Apologize and be a good loyal son like Michael? Give in and admit he was right just so you could be happy?" The anger he had once pushed down threatened to rise again and on his arm, a faint outline of the Mark reappeared. "So you won't have to see us fighting once more?" A dry chuckle escaped his lips and Gabriel stepped back, eyes wide in shock.

"L-Lucifer-"

"You know, there are other angels besides yourself, brother," Lucifer snarled, narrowing his eyes and Gabriel looked at his brother in surprise as he felt the hatred and anger rolling off the elder's cold grace. Jaw dropping, he moved further back from the Light Bringer, which in turn caused Lucifer to give him a dangerous smirk. "Aww, what's wrong Gabby? Upset you can't get your way? Daddy dearest not being fair to his favourite little Archangel?" He sneered.

Gabriel shook his head. "Luci, you don't mean it. You're just angry," he said, trying to reassure both himself and his brother but Lucifer could see how Gabriel's voice wavered and grace flickered, receding in, showing just how much Lucifer's words had hurt him.

"Can't face the reality, pathetic really," Lucifer tsked, frowning at the Messenger. "And how many times do I have to remind you to not butcher my name? You act far too childish Gabriel. You aren't a fledgling no more and yet, no matter how many hints Michael or I give - _even_ Raphael has joined us as well - you just can't act mature."

The younger Archangel's eyes soon began to fill with tears as he listened to Lucifer, gold wings drooping. "L-Lucifer, p-please, you're just angry. You don't mean what you're saying!" As much as Gabriel tried to convince his brother, it sounded more like those words were for Gabriel and the Morning Star laughed.

"Oh, but baby brother, I've been meaning to say these things to you for _years_. You always were an annoyance, such a needy fledgling that I hated caring for. A disappointment really," Lucifer admitted and Gabriel's lower lip quivered as he backed away further, shaking his head desperately.

"No, no," the shorter Archangel murmured over and over, continuing to shake his head in denial but Lucifer just kept going, the Mark too strong for him to stop and realize what he was doing to his baby brother. Gabriel sank to the ground, back against the wall and tears began to fall, running down his cheeks.

The pain from the gold winged Messenger's grace hit Lucifer and slowly, he felt his anger die down, the outline of the Mark on his arm disappearing. Red eyes widening, he rushed forwards as he realized what he had done. "Gabriel?" He swallowed, crouching down to get to his brother's level. "Gabby?"

Said Archangel refused to answer, using the sleeve of his robe to wipe away the tears.

"Oh Gabriel, I'm so sorry," He whispered as he sat on the stone ground, reaching through the bars to his brother, much like how Gabriel had done earlier.

This caused Gabriel to flinch and inch away from his brother, drawing his six gold wings around himself. Lucifer could hear the sobs escape the younger Archangel and his own grace yearned for Gabriel's as it reached out for his, but was turned down as well.

"Gabriel, please! I'm sorry! I never mean't any of that!" He cried, begging his baby brother to forgive him.

Shifting his wings, Gabriel's tear filled eyes met his red ones. "Are you?" He choked out. "Or is this just a trick?"

His little brother's words cut through his grace and this time, it was Lucifer who flinched. Shaking his head, Lucifer tried to reach his brother once more. "No, Gabby. This isn't a trick, I promise!"

Yet no matter how hard he tried, Gabriel refused to move closer to him, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Always it had been the Morning Star who comforted Gabriel when he was crying, never before had Lucifer been the cause of those tears.

"Please Gabby, I'm sorry!" He begged.

Gabriel unfurled his wings and stood up, allowing them to still brush against the Jail's floors. Wiped at the tears still flowing, Gabriel shook his head sadly.

"Forgive me Gabriel, please!" Tears formed in his eyes as well as he had no luck trying to comfort the gold winged Archangel and receive forgiveness from him. He was still trying to reach for his hurt little brother. The one _he_ had hurt.

"I-I can't, Lucifer."

"W-What?" The Light Bringer choked out, eyes wide.

Holding back a sob, Gabriel averted his gaze to the ground rather than meet his older brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Luci – I mean Lucifer. I'm sorry I let you down," He whimpered before running down the hall, wings trailing behind him.

The Light Bringer was numb, Gabriel's words washing over him and chilling his grace. _No, Gabriel shouldn't have been the one apologizing_! Lucifer called for his little brother, begging him to come back, that he hadn't disappointed him. But the echoes of feet hitting stone grew faint as Gabriel refused to turn around, his sobs still bouncing off the stone walls.

A sudden chill washed over him and he shuddered, drawing his knees to his chest. He hugged them close, forehead resting on top and he wept. He wept for everything he had done and how no matter what he did, nothing got better. He lost his Father's trust, Michael wouldn't dare look him in the eyes, Raphael avoided him at all costs, and now, the final piece of happiness he had left, Gabriel, was crushed. Once again, his anger and frustration had escaped and lashed out on the nearest thing - which just so happened to be his little brother - and left behind destruction.

Wrapping his white wings around him, God's Morning Star knew nothing could save him now.

* * *

The sound of foot falls alerted Lucifer that there were other angel's nearby and he slowly moved his wings, folding them on his back and lifted his head, he saw Michael walking towards his cell. Flanking the eldest Archangel were two other angels, both of which Lucifer couldn't remember the names of.

"Lucifer," Michael said his voice cold and harsh.

"Michael," Lucifer replied, giving a curt nod to his brother and ignoring the other angels. Getting to his feet – though it wasn't as smoothly as he would've wanted it to be – and looking his brother in the eye, Lucifer refused to show weakness and the pain that was still fresh from Gabriel. Instead, he replied with, "Where's Father? Too busy to visit?"

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, Michael turned to the two angels at his sides and gave a nod before waving his hand and removing the cell door. The two angels stepped forwards with cuffs, snapping them onto Lucifer's wrists and ankles. The angel with the dark grey wings slipped behind the Morning Star, binding the Archangel's wings. The first angel yanked the chains, jerking Lucifer forwards and causing him to stumble and nearly fall, catching himself at the last second. Glaring at his brother, Lucifer shifted uncomfortably as both the cuffs and bindings were far too tight for his liking but Michael mistook his actions for something else.

"Don't try to escape, Lucifer," he snarled, sword in his hand. "It won't do you any good." Gesturing for the angels to follow, Michael walked towards the exit of Heaven's Jail and the angel holding the chains yanked hard. Cursing, Lucifer lurched forwards and fell to one knee, which causes the two lesser angels to snicker.

"Keep up," Michael shouted over his shoulder at the angels and they nodded, pulling at the chains and forcing Lucifer to walk once more. Head held high, the Morning Star struggled to keep what was left of his dignity and pride visible, but he felt like a monster, dragged along in chains, trapped. The guard walking behind him would constantly slash at his legs or prod his back if Lucifer stumbled or didn't move fast enough and the Archangel could only bite his tongue as he continued to walk past his younger brothers and sisters, hearing their whispers and cruel names for him.

His wounds bled grace and blood and he winced when the dark purple winged angel yanked the chain, rubbing his wrists raw and causing them to bleed. When they had finally reached the main pavilion where all announcements were given, the dark grey winged angel behind him shoved the older angel to the ground. Lucifer hissed in pain as he knees hit hard marble and looking around, he noticed the crowd of angels that had formed to watch his trial. A blade slice against his flesh and the grey winged angel glared at him, grasping his head, and turning it forcefully to look at Michael. Dropping his head, Lucifer looked down at the ground only to receive another slash.

"Look at him, beast," The purple winged angel snarled at Lucifer, disgust written all over his features. When he had refused, the angel brought down the blade once more, slashing his side. Taking in a shaky breath, the Morning Star lifted his head and met Michael's stone cold gaze, red eyes tired.

He wanted to fight back and be angry but it was fruitless. The Darkness had won and Lucifer knew he could not avoid this punishment.

"Lucifer, you have been brought here today for your crimes of temptation and wickedness," Michael spoke, voice booming. "You corrupted Lilith, twisting her soul and turning her to the first born demon, you tempted Eve and Adam to disobey our Father by eating from the Tree of Knowledge and whispered in Cain's ear, causing the human to slaughter his brother." Michael stepped forwards, blade gleaming. "Do you find yourself not guilty of any crimes that I had listed?" He asked and Lucifer shook his head, knowing the odds were against him. He _had_ done all of those things, and although it wasn't fully _him_ , the Light Bringer could not plead innocent.

Behind Michael, Raphael and Gabriel watched him with blank expressions, although Lucifer could see the fear in Gabriel's eyes.

"Father has commanded for your punishment that Heaven's Jail isn't fit enough," The eldest Archangel began and Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Father? Their Father had told Michael of his punishment rather than show up Himself?_ Lucifer was in disbelief.

Raising his blade, Michael towered over his little brother, blue eyes blazing. "He has commanded that you shall be cast out of Heaven and because you created those demons, you shall forever remain with them in Hell," He spat and Lucifer flinched, grace spiked with fear.

No. Cast out of Heaven? Angels belonged in Heaven!

"And in Hell, you shall be locked in a Cage with 600 seals. Only once 66 of the seals are broken then shall you be allowed to walk the Earth once more," The blue winged Archangel told his brother, who's eyes were blown wide.

"C-Cast away?" Lucifer stammered, looking up at his brother. One of the guards brought down the blade onto the Morning Star's skin for speaking and he hissed, shrinking away. Before the dark grey winged angel could attack him again, Michael held up one hand and shook his head.

"That is enough, Raguel," he told the dark grey winged angel, who nodded and took a step back, blade still in hand.

"Michael, that's- Father would never command that!" The wounded Archangel cried, and the Commander lowered his blade, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Lucifer winced under his brother's touch but looking up at Michael's face, he saw all the anger and coldness had vanished and the Archangel before him was Michael, his older brother, not Michael the General of Heaven.

Sighing, Michael shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby brother, but Father has commanded it and I am a loyal son."

Lucifer shook his head. "Surely, you could-"

His older brother's eyes darkened and narrowed. "I will not rebel against our Father, Lucifer, if that is what you're implying," he growled, raising his blade once more. "I do as He commands, brother, and you may be redeemed if you do the same," He stated, giving Lucifer one last chance to change but Lucifer glared at him.

"I will not love those _abominations_ before him. Those flawed creatures are to no standards better than us angels and you know that Mike," He spat at Michael, grace flaring dangerously. He tried to stand up but the other angel guarding him tugged at the chains, pulling Lucifer down to the ground once more. "You and our brothers and sisters may bow down to them but I am the only one seeing the truth here!"

"Very well Lucifer." Unfolding his large blue wings, Michael allowed them to arch above his head, showing power and rank, shoulders stiff. The raised blade in his hand flickered an orange hue, which at the right angle, appeared to be engulfed in flames. "I cast you-"

"No!" Both Archangels' heads turned to the sound of the voice, watching as Gabriel rushed towards them.

Behind him, Raphael tried to grab his little brother, annoyed. "Gabriel! Get back here," he hissed at the young Archangel who was making not only himself look foolish, but the other Archangels as well.

Gabriel stood in front of Lucifer, facing Michael with determination in his gold eyes. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" Michael asked, his voice a deadly calm. It sent shivers down both of his brothers' spines and they knew Michael would soon snap – which wasn't a pretty sight.

"You can't throw Lucifer in Hell!" Gabriel exclaimed, earning a few gasps or mutters from the lesser angels (at the fact he was standing up for Lucifer. They'd never assume he of all angels would go against Michael).

The General of Heaven narrowed his eyes, looking down at Gabriel carefully. "I don't believe I heard you correctly, Gabriel."

Any other angel would back down at Michael's tone, but Gabriel, known for being rash and doing idiotic things at times, stood his ground. "You heard me Michael," he retorted, a hush going over the crowd of angels.

"Are you telling me you'd rather I disobey our Father and become like our brother?" Michael growled and the Messenger gave a humourless chuckle at his big brother's words.

"Please Michael, I doubt Dad would ever tell you to throw our own brother out of Heaven. Toss his feathery ass in jail? Maybe. But kick him out of our home, and into the hellfire? Are you sure you didn't zone out while he was talking? The old man sure can talk for hours and well, I am guilty of dozing off a few times," He joked, glancing over his shoulder at his wounded brother with sad eyes.

Michael snarled at Gabriel, wings flaring out even more. "You dare talk about me that way? Talk about our _Father_ that way?"

Lucifer had to give his baby brother credit. After everything he had said to the gold winged Archangel, he was still standing up for him. And against Michael of all angels. That took either bravery or stupidity and Lucifer could only assume it was the latter.

"I can talk about whomever whenever I want Mikey and I know for a fact banishing Lucifer to the cage isn't right. He deserves mercy, fair-"

The blue winged Archangel snorted at his baby brother's words. "Mercy? I should give mercy to the angel who has damned all of the humans? You think he deserves fair judgement, little brother?" A bitter laugh left his lips and Michael grasped the front of Gabriel's robes, pulling him close. "Listen, Gabriel. I don't care if you are the Archangel of Judgement and Justice. Father commanded this and so it shall happen and nobody will get in the way." Gabriel was then tossed to the side, eyes wide as he watched his eldest brother lift his blade once more to banish the Morning Star.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel scrambled over to his brother, launching himself in the Light Bringer's arms, noticing the wince Lucifer gave him as he brushed up against fresh wounds. He couldn't lose the one who raised him and cared for him because Gabriel would always forgive him, no matter what.

Wrapping his arms around his baby brother one last time, Lucifer sighed and placed a kiss on Gabriel's head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Luci," Gabriel murmured and Lucifer hushed him, rubbing a hand up and down the Messenger's back.

"Hush little one. I should be apologizing, not you. You did the best you could Gabriel, especially trying to stand up to Michael," He said softly. "Which I might add was very foolish," Lucifer added, earning a soft giggle from Gabriel.

"I forgive you Luci," Gabriel whispered as he was released from the hug, looking into his big brother's eyes.

Lucifer smiled at him, pretending not to notice the blood on Gabriel's robes from when he had hugged him. "Thank you, my little Messenger. And remember Gabriel, no one makes us do anything," he told him and the gold winged Archangel nodded, standing up and backing away, tears falling down his cheeks. Turning to face his older brother, Lucifer dipped his head in shame at Michael, truly sorry for all his sins and wishing there was a chance to fix things, to go back to what it once was. For him and Michael to practice their fighting skills, for the four of them to be seated under their favourite tree and share stories, having Raphael and Gabriel curl up beside him and fall asleep… but it was long gone. Memories and nothing more.

Michael gave a small nod, raising the blade and commanding, "Lucifer, the Morning Star, Bringer of Light, you are banished from Heaven and His light and shall forever reside in your Cage in Hell until you are released." Bringing the blade down, the ground beneath Lucifer opened up.

"I'm sorry Michael," he whispered, just loud enough for his older brother to hear and Michael gave him a sad smile as Lucifer fell.

"I am too brother. I shall see you on the battle ground," he said quietly, his words and Gabriel's screams the last thing he heard before he began to fall.

Wind rushed past his face, whipping his hair everywhere and Lucifer soon found himself screaming and twisting in the air, unable to stop his descent as his wings her bound. The heavy chains and shackles only made him fall faster and as the ground arrived far too soon, it opened up as well, swallowing up God's Morning Star and when he landed in his Cage, he heard the howls of his creations and shivered, inching towards one of the Cage corners. His voice was horse from all his yelling and body was covered in cuts. The feathers on his wings were bent and some missing, having fallen out when he had fell and opening his wings as best as he could, he felt the bonds snap and release the snowy wings.

He shivered at the over whelming heat that surrounded him and the vast emptiness, curling his wings around himself and let out a yell. He yelled and cried and begged for his Father to rescue him and bring him home. He pleaded to be saved, that he was sorry for his crimes and would love the humans but his wails were drowned out by those of wicked, tortured souls and he clasped his battered hands over his ears to try to shut them out, voice beyond horse and curled his wings around himself. The Morning Star no longer shone brightly in Heaven but his light weakened and grew dull in Hell, as well as did his faith and knew this was his Father's fault, for forsaking him and tossing him away.

And God would pay.

* * *

 **If any of you caught the line I slipped in here from Hammer of the Gods, then you're awesome! I kinda used the line "** ** _no one makes us do anything_** **" because when Gabriel says it to Lucifer in Hammer of the Gods, Lucifer looks at him sadly and I saw somewhere someone had a head cannon where Lucifer had told that to Gabe before he fell and Gabe repeated it right before he died in hopes of convincing his brother to stop.**

 **Also, yeah Michael is a bit of a jerk but oh well, he is God's good little soldier and Gabriel is such a sweetheart. I actually almost started to tear up writing the final scene between Gabriel and Lucifer and with Michael (which like never happens) but am proud over all how it turned out!**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **-Ally.**


End file.
